


Der Mann mit der Waffe

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Nach langer Grübelei, versteht Mycroft Holmes endlich, was er braucht.





	Der Mann mit der Waffe

Ein heftiges Donnergrollen ließ Greg hochschrecken. Mit schnell klopfendem Herz saß er in seinem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Es war nur ein Gewitter. Ein Unwetter, welches sich heute schon den ganzen Tag über angekündigt hatte. Es war unerträglich schwül-warm gewesen und am Ende des langen Tages, hatte das Hemd an seinem Körper geklebt. Lang uns ausgiebig hatte er lauwarm geduscht, bevor er sich hatte eine Pizza kommen lassen. Körperlich erschöpft, war er dann ins Bett gegangen. Der Gewittersturm fegte nun das Fenster auf, doch Greg ließ es offen, denn sonst würde er vor stickiger Hitze nicht schlafen können. Ganz überraschend war er dann vor dem nächsten Donner, welches das Gewitter wieder ein Stück näher brachte, eingeschlafen.

 

Fast wäre er über einen kleinen Mauervorsprung gestolpert, doch im letzten Moment konnte er ein Hinfallen verhindern. Er strauchelte und hielt sich panisch an der Mauer fest. Seine Taschenlampe hatte er nun schon ausgemacht, um sich nicht anzukündigen. Nur noch ein paar Meter, dann war er am Ziel. Besser, er tastete nochmal nach seinem Einbrecherwerkzeug. Hoffentlich bekam er das Fenster auf. Im Notfall würde er es an der Hintertür probieren. Beim folgenden Donner zuckte er wieder hart zusammen. Mühsam unterdrückte er das Zusammenklappern seiner Zähne. Schnell weiter laufen, ehe der Regen ihn noch völlig durchnässen würde und so zu seiner Angst noch die Kälte kommen würde. Als er sein Ziel, das Schlafzimmerfenster erreicht hatte, hob er erstaunt die Brauen. Es stand weit offen und lud ihn quasi ein.   
War Lestrade gar nicht im Haus? Oder erwartete er ihn sogar? Unmöglich. Wieder erklang ein Donner, welcher in seiner Brust widerhallte und ein heftiges Zittern verursachte. Schnell und ungeschickt kletterte er nun durchs Fenster. Allzu lautlos war er wohl dabei nicht und doch blickte er wenige Momente später auf den schlafenden Gregory Lestrade.

Der Polizist lag nackt in seinem Bett. Er lag auf dem Bauch, das Laken bedeckte nur seine Waden und er schnarchte leise.  
Mycroft bekam keine Luft und das lag nicht allein an dem Anblick des nackten Mannes, sondern am erneuten Donnern. Vorher hatte das bläuliche Licht eines nahen Blitzes Gregs Körper enthüllt und es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass ein Mann bei diesem Unwetter schlafen konnte. Hastig zog Mycroft sich nun die nasse und kalte Kleidung aus. Seine Hände zitterten heftig und sein Herz raste, sodass ihm ganz schwindlig wurde. Als er nackt war, überlegte er einen Moment ernsthaft, ob er lieber unter Gregs Bett kriechen sollte, um so sicher wie möglich zu sein. Leider war das Bett recht flach und sein Vorhaben würde nicht ohne immense Probleme zu bewältigen sein. Deshalb zog er ihm nun vorsichtig das Laken weg, wickelte es sich um seinen nackten Leib, um Lestrade nur halb zu Tode zu erschrecken und wollte sich eben neben ihn legen, als er in die Mündung seiner Dienstwaffe blickte.

„Was zum …“, knurrte Greg und Mycroft flüsterte hastig, ehe der Mann ihn noch erschoss:  
„Ich bin es, Mycroft!“ Seine Stimme kippte hysterisch und Greg nahm die Waffe noch ein paar kritische Momente nicht weg. Dann jedoch griff er nach dem Schalter seiner Nachttischlampe.  
Das grelle Licht blendete sie beide und als sie die Augen wieder öffneten, sahen sie sich erschrocken an. Greg saß weiterhin nackt im Bett, sicherte seine Waffe aber gerade wieder und Mycroft war immer noch fest in das Laken gewickelt. Sein Mund stand offen und seine Augen waren geweitet.  
„Mycroft? Was soll … der Scheiß?!“ wollte Lestrade nun wissen und er hatte jedes Recht diese Frage zu stellen.  
„Gut, … lass mich … lass es mich erklären und …“ Im selben Moment blitzte es wieder und der folgende Donner war so nah und tief, dass Mycroft leise aufschrie. Seine Zähne klapperten laut hörbar aufeinander und Greg sah ihn verwundert mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Plötzlich sprang Lestrade auf, lief an ihm vorbei und schloss das Fenster, welches im Sturm immer hin und her schwang. Inzwischen hatte es heftiger zu regnen begonnen. Gregs starke Hände lagen plötzlich auf seinem Rücken und er schob ihn weiter zum Bett.  
„Leg dich hin und erzähl mir, warum du nachts in mein Haus einbrichst und …“  
„Das Fenster stand mehr als einladend sperrangelweit offen und …“  
„Und dich in mein Laken wickelst und bibberst, als hättest du Angst … vor einem Gewitter?“ fragte Greg nun ungläubig. Dass er selbst immer noch nackt war, schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören.  
„Ja, ich … das kommt daher … du musst nicht denken, dass ich ein ängstlicher Charakter … aber …“  
„So, und jetzt beruhigen wir uns erst einmal!“ Mycroft, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Bett gesessen hatte, wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, als Greg ihn in seine Arme zog. Beruhigend strich er ihm über den Rücken und es wirkte. Das Zittern wurde weniger und er war wieder in der Lage seine Kiefermuskeln koordiniert zu bewegen.  
„Es ist wegen Eurus. Seit der Sache in Sherrinford bin ich in gewissen Situationen ein wenig labil und …“  
„Du hast Angst, verstehe“, sagte Greg mit tiefer und ruhiger Stimme. In seinen Armen wurde es Mycroft warm und er merkte, wie die Anspannung ein wenig von ihm abfiel.  
„Es ist nicht nur … Angst, wie sie kleine Kinder haben. Es ist eine irrationale Angst und damit viel schlimmer.“  
„Aber ja, verstehe, Mycroft. Aber bricht man deswegen ein? Bei mir? Hättest du nicht … Sherlock anrufen können?“  
„Pffff, glaubst du, ich rufe meinen kleinen Bruder an, den ich beschützen sollte, wenn es mir schlecht geht?“ Mycroft klang schon wieder ein wenig überheblich. Er sah aber Gregs Schmunzeln darüber nicht, da er immer noch in seinen Armen lag. Sein Gesicht war an Gregs Hals und er roch dessen männlichen Geruch, der ihn beruhigte.  
„Mit Irrationalität konnte Sherlock noch nie etwas anfangen, weil …“ Wieder blitzte und donnerte es und Mycroft zuckte heftig zusammen.  
„Außerdem … bin ich nicht eingebrochen, das Fenster stand weit offen, Inspector!“  
„Das mag wohl richtig sein, Mr Holmes. Aber was macht dann das Brecheisen auf meinem Fußboden? Und weshalb ich?“  
„Ja, ich gebe zu, ich hätte mir notfalls gewaltsam Zutritt verschafft und kann auch gleich deine zweite Frage beantworten: Du bist der Mann mit der Waffe. Der Mann, der mich am ehesten vor einem realen Geist wie Eurus beschützen kann.“ Greg lachte leise, nahm, seine Arme weg und schob ihn dann ein wenig von sich. Mycroft wich seinem Blick aus, obwohl er ihn gern ein wenig intensiver betrachtet hätte, um seine Nacktheit zu studieren.

 

„Weißt du was? Ich erzähle dir etwas, Mycroft. Als ich meinen ersten Menschen erschießen musste, ging es mir wirklich eine lange Zeit mies. Natürlich musste ich die übliche psychologische Diagnoseprozedur der Met durchlaufen und sie hielten mich für in Ordnung, doch das war ich nicht. Ich hatte Angst. Angst vor mir selbst. Davor mit mir allein zu sein. Meine Ehe war damals schon marode und so zog ich nach der Arbeit los, um mir ein Mädchen für die Nacht zu suchen. Ja, es klingt peinlich und banal, doch der Schaden an meiner Selbstachtung war weniger dramatisch als die Furcht vor meiner grausamen Natur. Selbst das schlechte Gewissen meiner Frau gegenüber hielt sich in Grenzen, denn was ich in den Stunden, in den ich einfach nur Sex hatte, geschenkt bekam, war mehr wert als alles andere. Ich glaubte wieder an mich selbst und an die Gutartigkeit meines Wesens. Du hältst mich sicher jetzt für einen oberflächlichen Menschen und einem vulgären Kerl, doch es ist die Wahrheit. Einfacher, menschlicher Kontakt hat mir geholfen. Vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken, Mycroft.“  
Greg sah ihn ernst und gutmütig an. In seinem Blick war Verständnis und ein Wohlwollen, was er sicher nicht verdient hatte.  
„Ich denke darüber nach …“, murmelte Mycroft. Sein Gesicht war heiß und er merkte, dass ihn Gregs nackter Körper nicht kalt ließ. Dass es wieder blitzte und donnerte, schien nebensächlich zu werden, denn wie hypnotisierte weilte sein Blick in den warmen Augen des Polizisten.  
„Ich weiß, es ist für dich vielleicht nicht einfach, aber versuche es. Eine Frage hätte ich aber noch? Weshalb hast du dich nackt ausgezogen?“  
„Ähm … ich …“ Greg streifte nun behutsam das Laken von Mycrofts Schulter.  
„Ich … ich … dachte … wenn …“, stammelte er und schluckte aufgewühlt. Greg sah kein bisschen unwillig oder spöttisch aus, als er ihm auch von der anderen Schulter das Bettlaken schob. Seine Hand verweilte auf der nackten Haut seiner Schulter und Mycroft hatte das Gefühl diese Stelle brannte unter seiner Berührung.  
„Eigentlich brauche ich gar keine Antwort …“, flüsterte Greg nun rau. Sein Gesicht kam näher und wieder bekam Mycroft vor Bestürzung kaum Luft. Nur noch am Rand nahm er das Blitzen und das Donnergrollen wahr. Als Gregs Lippen seinen Mund berührten, zog er scharf die Luft ein. Diese Berührung war so wundervoll sanft und liebevoll, wie er sie nicht hatte kommen sehen. Gregs Gesicht wich ein wenig zurück, um zu sehen, wie Mycroft nun reagieren würde.   
Mycroft blinzelte schnell und dann war er es, dessen Lippen nach denen des anderen Mannes schnappten. Er sah noch Gregs kleines Schmunzeln, dann verschmolzen ihre Münder. Ein dunkles, erleichtertes Stöhnen kam aus Mycrofts Kehle nach oben und er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage es zurückzudrängen. Gregs Lippen waren ein wenig rau, ein bisschen fordernd und durchaus sehr fokussiert. 

 

Was tue ich hier? Fragte sich Mycroft. Es wäre gelogen, wenn er behaupten würde, nie so weit gedacht zu haben, doch diese Fantasie war zu abstrakt und abwegig gewesen, als dass sie einen Platz in seinem Gedächtnis gefunden hätte. Lestrade war behutsam und forsch zur selben Zeit. Erschrocken war Mycroft eher über sein eigenes Verlangen, was so abrupt nach oben schwappte, dass er wieder scharf die Luft einsaugte, als er merkte, dass sich seine Männlichkeit zu verhärten begann. Gregs Zunge liebkoste gerade seine Unterlippe und dessen rechte Hand hatte sich in seinen Nacken gelegt, um ihn näher heranzuziehen.  
Bestürzt wich er zurück und starrte Greg aus geweiteten Augen an.  
„Was denn? Hast du gedacht, das bleibt ohne Folgen, Mycroft?“ fragte der Polizist leise und seine Augen deuteten dann auf seine eigene angeschwollene Männlichkeit.   
„Ich … weiß nicht. Es ist so … unwirklich, Gregory …“ Seine Stimme war dünn und kein bisschen autoritär und überheblich wie sonst.“ Mit warmen Fingern zog Greg nun das Laken an seiner Brust auseinander, bis seine Fingerspitzen die empfindliche Spitze seiner Erektion erreichten. Wieder zuckte Mycroft zusammen, doch diesmal war es aus Aufregung und Lust. Wie gebannt sah er Greg ins Gesicht, dessen Augen auf seinen Fingern lagen, die nun sein steifes Glied umfassten. Mycroft zog seine Unterlippe in den Mund, um sein Stöhnen nicht hinaus zu lassen. Gregs Berührung war befremdlich und wundervoll warm. Seine Lippen standen ein wenig offen und die Wimpern warfen Schatten auf seine Wangen.   
„Was tust du da?“ fragte Mycroft mit heiserer Stimme.  
„Das, weshalb du zu mir gekommen bist. Ich tröste und beschütze dich, Mycroft.“ Gregs Finger schlossen sich fester um seinen harten Schaft und nun stöhnte er erneut. Wie gelähmt saß er da, sah Greg zu, wie der seine Männlichkeit massierte und vergaß zu denken. Immer wieder erhellten Blitze den Raum und das Donnergrollen hallte in Mycrofts Brust wider, doch es störte ihn immer weniger. Als Greg sein Glied losließ, wollte er protestieren, doch der andere Mann drückte ihn nur nach hinten auf den Rücken. Auch er war erregt, sah Mycroft und spürte kurz darauf wie sich Gregs harter Penis an ihm rieb. Alles war so einfach, wie es sich Mycroft in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen konnte. Eine Zunge drang tief in seinen Mund, brachte ihn zum Stöhnen und seine Hände legten sich wie von selbst auf Gregs festes Hinterteil. Dann verlor er den Fokus und fand ihn auch nicht wieder, als Greg behutsam in ihn eindrang. Zwischen Furcht und Lust erlebte Mycroft, was es hieß sich trösten zu lassen.

 

Noch lange danach lag er in Gregs Armen, schwieg und versuchte sein Ich wieder einzusammeln, was in den Tiefen der Gewitternacht verlorengegangen war. Das Gewitter war längst weg und hatte eine angenehme Frische hinterlassen. Greg hatte das Fenster wieder geöffnet, hatte das Laken über sie beide gelegt, als er wieder ins Bett gekommen war und hatte noch immer nichts gesagt. Mycroft wusste, dass er darauf wartete, dass er etwas sagte.  
„Ich glaube …“, begann er mit rauer Stimme, während Greg seine Hand an seine Wange legte und ihn dabei neugierig ansah.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe vor dir nun mehr Angst, als vor Eurus.“ Greg schmunzelte.  
„Ja, ich bin ja auch der Mann mit der Waffe.“  
„Wenn du mich damit beschützt, habe ich nichts dagegen.“  
„So lange du damit beschützt werden willst, Mr Holmes?!“  
Mycrofts Antwort war ein Kuss, dem in dieser Nacht noch viele weitere Küsse folgten.

 

„Mister Holmes? Mister Holmes!?“  
„Hm?“   
Ruckartig fuhr er hoch. Seine Hand, auf die er seinen Kopf gestützt hatte, war eingeschlafen und kribbelte nun wie verrückt.   
„Sehen sie das rote Licht denn nicht blinken, Sir? Seit zwanzig Minuten versucht der Außenminister sie zu erreichen. Immer wieder sage ich ihm, ich stelle ihn durch, da sie ja im Büro sind, doch niemand nimmt ab. Sind sie in Ordnung Mister Holmes, oder soll ich den … Arzt rufen?“ Seine Sekretärin, eine sehr fleißige und wirklich effiziente ältere Dame namens Miss Duckford, zeigte nun mit ihrem Finger an ihr Kinn und sah ihn überaus besorgt an. Automatisch griff Mycroft an sein eigenes Kinn. Es war feucht. Vermutlich war ihm der Sabber beim Tagträumen unbemerkt aus dem Mund gelaufen.  
„Nein, ich bin in Ordnung. Ich hatte mich nur zu sehr in eine sehr spezielle Akte vertieft und über ein paar exorbitante Sachverhalte nachgedacht. Sagen sie, Miss Duckford, wenn ich mir eine Waffe besorgen wollen würde, an wen müsste ich mich wenden?“  
Miss Duckford war vollkommen überfordert. Immer wieder öffnete und schloss sich ihr Mund, ohne, dass ein Ton dabei raus kam. Schließlich schaffte sie es.  
„Ich würde … mich informieren, wenn sie das wünschen, Sir?“  
„Nein, danke. Stellen sie mir den Außenminister bei seinem nächsten Anruf durch. Ich bin jetzt anwesend.“  
„Natürlich, Sir!“ sagte sie und schloss eindeutig erleichtert die Tür hinter sich.

Da war er doch so tief in seine Tagträume gerutscht, dass er sich ein wenig vergessen hatte. Nicht nur sein Kinn war nass, auch in seinem Schritt war es unangenehm feucht.   
Aber selbstverständlich hatte er den Sinn seiner mentalen Reise verstanden. Er bräuchte dringend eine Waffe, denn natürlich war er der Mann mit der Waffe und nicht … Lestrade. Allerdings war es vielleicht nicht so schwer eine Waffe zu besorgen, gut und zuverlässig damit umgehen zu können, wäre eine schwierigere Angelegenheit. Aber da kam Gregory Lestrade ins Spiel.   
Mit fliegenden Fingern tippte er dem DI eine Nachricht:  
„Brauche umgehend ihre Hilfe! Bin nicht in Lebensgefahr, doch erwarte ihr unverzügliches Erscheinen in spätestens einer halben Stunde. Bringen sie besser ihre Waffe mit! –MH“

Zufrieden lächelnd lehnte sich Mycroft zurück. Endlich hatte er einen wirklich triftigen Anlass gefunden, um Gregory näher zu kommen, ohne, dass es peinlich und bemüht aussah.


End file.
